1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drums and more particularly to accessories or peripherals which are utilized together with drums.
2. Prior Art
When playing a conventional drum, such as a snare drum, it is desirable to make other sounds beside just the drumming sound caused by hitting the drum head. To achieve these other sounds, drummers hit the rim of the drums with the drum stick (a rim shot). This produces a different sound than the sound of the drum stick contacting the head of the drum, but the sound is relatively limited and somewhat metallic. Accordingly, it is desired that the drum be capable of producing a wider range of sounds.
Accordingly, it is the general objects of the present invention to provide an accessory or peripheral for a drum which allows the range of sounds which can be made by a drum to be increased.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a means which is easy to attach and can be provided in plural numbers on the drum.
In keeping with the objects of the present invention, a unique device is provided. In particular, this unique device is a sounding block for easy detachment to and detachment from a drum. Such a sounding block as in the present invention includes a block and a means for attaching the block to a drum. Still further, the block is substantially rectangular when viewed from the front side, curved when viewed from the top side and a curvature of the block substantially corresponds to a curvature of a periphery of the drum to which it is attached
The block can be made from various materials such as solid wood, plywood, resins, etc. Still further, the block may be provided with bells such as one would normally find in a tambourine. Still further, more than one block or type of sounding block could be attached to the drum at different places.